Blue Hope
by DanniMarie
Summary: Up-Dated!!!!! CH 6!!! What will Frieza do if He find out Bulma is gone? And can Vegeta get her away from Frieza and down to Planet Vegeta with out Frieza knowing? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

I know that I have a LOT of other fics that I need to work on, but this one just poped in my head and I had to do it. Anyway I hope that you like this new one.  
  
About the story: This is going to be a 'R' or 'NC-17' Right now it is a 'PG- 13' Anyway it's going to have things that I would like for the reader to be opened minded and older. A lot is going to happen that most people don't like to talk about. This is a AU and I hope that you all like it.  
  
Blue Hope Part 01 By Firefly  
  
He had been sitting there in that very room for the last few hours and yet he still has not talk to the one who had demanded him there. Frieza had called him to meat with him about a mission. He was not happy at all that he had to do another dirty mission for the basterd. The only thing that made him do them was because Frieza could blow up his home planet any time if he felt like it. This thought screamed at Vegeta. He was the most powerful person next to Frieza, and yet could do nothing to save his own people. Yes the Prince was brought down to a slave. He had no say in what was done on his planet, heck, he only saw it from space and didn't really remember any of what the ground looked like. The last thing he recalled was his father's body lying in a puddle of it's own blood. Vegeta was only 7 when his father was killed, and he knew that his mother was also dead. He could recall it like it was happing right befor him.  
  
"VEGETA! Get out of here!" The Queen yelled as she ran down trying to get her 7 year old son safe. She knew that Frieza would find him, but she had to try.  
  
Vegeta ran as fast as he could to his mother. He couldn't just ran and not help her. He saw the blood though her dress and could tell that she was hurt and was in pain. He was not going to just leave her there for those men to have their way whit her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She yelled to her son as he ran to her.  
  
Vegeta took his mothers hand and started to run again. "I'm NOT going with out you mommy!" The little boy yelled over the explosions going on all around them.  
  
He looked up and saw his mother smile. They ran more till they made it to the hanger. They moved to the last ship and made it inside. The Queen looked over to her son and walked over to him.  
  
"Vegeta. I need to tell you something." She took Vegeta and put him in a chair, and got on her knees so that she was looking right in his eyes. "I know that Frieza is going to take over and he'll have his way with this planet. Do you know why?" She asked her only son.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything and that told his mother 'no'.  
  
"I'll tell you. Your father was working with another King. They were working on something to kill Frieza. No one knows what it is or where it is. All your father told me was that the King was from the planet Earth. They look a lot like us, only they fight with weapons and their minds, not like us with our power. They are the only other people that will fight Frieza with us and they are a great friend to us. They are the only ones who can save us." The Queen looked down after saying that.  
  
"Mommy, why are you telling me this?" Vegeta asked his mother.  
  
"Honey, mommy is not doing so good. I would not live the trip to Earth. You have to go and tell them that Frieza is on to the plan."  
  
"Don't say that! Your fine." Vegeta said though tears. He knew that he shouldn't cry, but this was his mother he was loosing.  
  
"Vegeta! This is not time to fight!" His mother knew what had to be done had did it. She got up and walked to the control panel. She typed in something and then looked back to Vegeta. "I love you." was all she said and then was gone.  
  
Vegeta heard the door shut and sill and knew that his mother was on the outside. He ran to the window and saw her looking back at him waving to him. He looked a little behind her and saw two men running at her. She didn't have time to fight back.  
  
Vegeta saw right in front of him, his mother brought right to the ground from behind. He could not believe it. His mother was gone. He saw the blood start to gather around her and he felt an overwhelming power inside of him.  
  
He felt like he was on fire. He's whole body was burning and he had no idea why. The last thing her recalled was looking out the window and seeing Frieza over his mother. Frieza lifted his hand to the ship that was about to leave and a small power ball was forming.  
  
Frieza fired it, hoping that it would have killed the young price but was happy that it did not....  
  
Vegeta was brought back, when the door opened and Frieza walked in.  
  
It had been 14 years and he had been used to do whatever that lizard wished.  
  
Frieza had told him that if he did what he asked of him, his planet would stay, but the first time her did otherwise, he could kiss his home good bye.  
  
He looked over to Frieza and remembered what his mother told him about a planet called Earth. After living with Frieza for a few years he learned that it had been distorted and that no one had lived. So all hope of killing the basterd that killed his father, mother, and many of his people, was lost.  
  
"So Sorry that I mad you wait." Frieza said as he walked over to the Prince.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything and just waited. Nothing. Finely he asked. " What do you want with me, Frieza?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well, there is a planet that is trying to fight me, like you tried to do at one time. I would like for you to go and kill them." Was all he said, or could say, before the door opened and Zarbon walked in.  
  
He walked over to Frieza and bowed. "I'm sorry to bug you lord Frieza, but we have a little problem." He said not even looking over at Vegeta.  
  
"What?" Frieza asked with out care in his voice.  
  
"Umm, sir. I don't know if I should tell you here." He said and looked over to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta took the hint and walked out of the room. Before he got all the way out Frieza spoke to him.  
  
"I'll talk to you later about the mission, monkey." He said and then was back to the green freak.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything and walked out. He stopped and lessened in on what was going on in the room.  
  
"I thought we had this all worked out!" He heard Frieza's voice say, then he heard them walk to the door. He walked fast and turned to corner as not to be seen. He saw them walk out and down the hall. He knew that something was up and he had to find out what it was.  
  
He followed then for a little while longer then they stopped. There were two grads and another man he had never seen before. He looked old and not in the best health. He saw Frieza yell at him but he could not hear a thing that was said. Frieza hit the man and he was seen flying to the other side of the room.  
  
There was something about this man. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that this man was important. He didn't know what was going on, but he saw one of the grads go and a few minutes later was back, but with something in his arms.  
  
Vegeta was taken back at what he saw. The grad had the most beautiful thing in the whole world. She was the best thing that he had ever seen. She looked scared like a little child who wonted her mother. Then it hit him. She was the child of that man.  
  
She saw her father down and got out of the grad's hold and ran to her fallen father. She looked up and said something to Frieza that was not liked, for it got her a kick buy one of the grad. Vegeta looked on and looked her all over, from her pale skin to her blue hair. He had never seen coloring like her's before and all he knew was that he was feeling something that he had never felt before. He was brought back when he saw Frieza and Zarbon walking his way.  
  
Vegeta took to the shadow. He could not be seen, he had to find where that girl was and what Frieza wonted with her. He looked back to see the hall clear. He dropped his head and then walked back to his room.  
  
He could not get the women out of his head. What had she done to him. He didn't even know her, and yet he had the feeling like she was going to be a big part of his life. He couldn't help but feel that his life was going to take a turn and that she was the driver.  
  
That's it for this part. I Don't know how I did it, but I made this one long! Anyway I really don't know if I'm going to work on this one much. R/R and tell me if you would like me to work on this one more. Thank you! 


	2. CH 2

Hey here is part 2 of Blue Hope  
  
Blue Hope By Firefly  
  
The room was cold and wet, and she could hear screams from other people that were down there with her. She was one of the last humans. She looked around trying to find out anything that would tell her where they had taken her friend.  
  
She was one of the few women left and she knew that it was only going to get worse and not better. She was not blind, she saw how those things would look at her and her friend. She knew that if she was to fight, she would lose, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight.  
  
The girl looked around to see anything. Nothing. She was just going to wait and see what will happen. See was just about to set down when the door that led to the hall she was in opened and light come in. She could make out three people and two of them where big.  
  
She knew that these would be grads. She could only hope that the other was her friend, Bulma. Chichi got up and run to the bars. She looked and saw that it was her friend Bulma, but she was not trying to get away like she always did. Something was really very wrong here. She would always try to get away every time she thought that she could.  
  
The two grads opened the door and threw Bulma in and then locked it.  
  
Chichi ran over to her friend and looked at her. She could tell that her friend was in pain but not of the body. She looked over and saw that she did have a few new cuts and buries but nothing that would make her act like this.  
  
"Bulma?" Chichi asked as she walked over to her and took a set next to her. "Are you ok? What happened? What did they do?"  
  
Nothing. Not even a look up.  
  
Chichi was really scared now. What could they have done to her?  
  
"He's gone." Chichi heard her say? "He was right there, and now he's gone." Bulma looked up with tears in her eyes. "That ...that..monster killed the only family that I had left Chi." Bulma cried into her friend's arms.  
  
Chichi didn't know what to do. Bulma's father was like her own dad. When Frieza had went to Earth and told the Doctor that if he didn't work for him that he would kill everyone he had done what was asked of him. He asked though that his daughter and one of her friends could come with him. Frieza was all to nice about it and he aloud Chichi and Bulma to go along.  
  
They latter found out that as soon as they left, Frieza had the planet killed. As soon as the Doctor found this out he fought Frieza and would do nothing. Frieza not liking this then recalled that he had a daughter and her friend. He had told the Doctor to do as he said or he would 'play' with they two young woman of earth.  
  
"What are we going to do Chichi? Now that my father is no longer here they are going to look at me and ask me to do their evil work. And If I don't." She looked over to her friend. "They'll hurt you and that's just something that I can't let happen."  
  
Bulma was now getting herself back together. She looked around and saw that this was what her life was brought to. From being the daughter of the most richest and smartest man to lower then a slave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta looked around and when he saw that there was no one around he walked down the all. He would stay to the shadows and keep an ear and eye open. The last thing he need was Frieza finding out that he was looking around in a closed sector.  
  
He moved farther down the hall and was about to turn the corner when her herd two voices walking his way. He hid in the shadows and saw that the voices where those of the two grads that had taken that girl. He knew that he was going the right way.  
  
He looked around and saw that he was getting close to a really bad part of the ship. He never saw it but he had heard of it. No one was aloud in this sector, only those that where ordered by the lizard. Some men would say that when they would walk by they would hear screams and cries for help, but Vegeta heard nothing.  
  
He walked till he got to a door at the end of the hall. He moved to open it and saw that it was not locked. He looked around before going in. He quickly moved in and shut the door. When he looked around he saw something that he never thought he would see.  
  
The room was big and had only a table with a glass cover on it. He slowly walked up to it and looked inside and saw something that brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Mother" He said no louder then a whisper.  
  
He couldn't believe it. She was dead. What would Frieza wont with a dead body. It was true that the body was that of his mother, but it was kept in a sill so that she looked like she was just sleeping and would wake up any moment.  
  
This was way too much for him to take in all at one time. It hurt him to see her like this, but in a way he was happy he got to see his mother. For over the years he had began to lose a picture of what she looked like.  
  
He looked around and saw that she was the only one that was in this room. Why? He couldn't think about it at the time. Right now he needed to know where that other girl was. He looked around and saw that there was another door at the back of the room. He waked over to it and it too was unlocked.  
  
He opened it and saw that on the other side was a huge room that other sub- rooms much like that of a prison. He walked down the hall and was stopped when he heard crying. He picked up to female voices and walked a little more till he could hear what they where saying.  
  
"Bulma? Are you ok? What happened? What did they do?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"He's gone." Vegeta heard her say? "He was right there, and now he's gone. That...that..monster killed the only family that I had left Chi."  
  
"What are we going to do Chichi? Now that my father is no longer here they are going to look at me and ask me to do their evil work. And If I don't." There was a pause. "They'll hurt you and that's just something that I can't let happen."  
  
Vegeta now knew that the two names were Bulma and Chichi.but which one was the one he was looking for. He knew from what they where talking about that he had found what he was looking for. He heard the door on the other side of the hall open and moved to hide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma and Chichi heard the door open and then saw four grads looking at them from the other side.  
  
One of them took the key out and opened the door and the other ones walked in. Bulma looked at them and saw that they had evil smiles on their faces. She didn't like this. She looked over to Chichi and saw that she too had seen this. They walked in and took Bulma by the arms. Two of them held Chichi.  
  
"Let go of ME!" Bulma said as she kicked and screamed.  
  
"BULMA!" Chichi yelled to her friend. This got her a hard slap on the faces from one of the grads. She fell to the floor and looked up to see the men take away Bulma for the second time that day.  
  
Chichi could hear her friend still kicking and screaming trying to get away. 'At lest she's back to her old self' Chichi thought. She then remembered her two friends.  
  
She looked up and asked. "Aren't you two going to go with your bodies?" The answer she got scared her.  
  
She looked up and saw then laugh and look down at her. She couldn't help but get the felling that they were up to no good. The next thing she knew was one of them was all over her. He was touching her bodies like it was a toy to be played with.  
  
She tried to scream but her couldn't. The other one had held down her legs and was taking off her dress. She knew what was about to happen. But she had no clue was to what did happen. The next thing that she knew was the two men dropped down on the floor and when she looked up she saw a shadow. She knew that it was a young man, but see couldn't make out what he looked like.  
  
He took her arm and puled her up and told her to stay put. He then took the bodies of the to grads and put them in a cell and locked the door. He took the key and gave it to Chichi and told her to wait for him to get back.  
  
Vegeta looked at the young girl that was no older them him and ran out looking for her friend. For something inside of him told him that she was doing worst then her friend.  
  
Sorry so short, Please tell me what you think about it so far. I'll try and get the next part up ASAP. 


	3. CH 3

Here is the 3rd part. I'm sorry that it took me so long. And to all of you who have been waiting for this, I made it longer then any of my other parts. I hope that you all like it.  
  
Blue Hope By Firefly  
  
  
  
Last time.  
  
Vegeta looked at the young girl that was no older them him and ran out looking for her friend. For something inside of him told him that she was doing worst then her friend.  
  
This time.  
  
Blue Hope  
  
Part 3  
  
Vegeta looked everywhere he could trying to find that other girl named Bulma. He knew that she was somewhere and he knew that he had to find her fast. He didn't know why he was doing this. 'I've never done this for anyone, why start now?'  
  
He couldn't stop and think about it now. He knew that the blue angle was going to get killed if he didn't do anything. He had this very strong feeling in him that this girl was going to be a very part in is life.  
  
He walked down the hall till he felt Frieza's power in one of the rooms. He stopped when he got to the room and saw that the door was not all closed. He looked though the slit and he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
*** In the Room ***  
  
Bulma was in the middle of the room with Frieza, Zarbon and those two grads that brought her to the room.  
  
She looked around and saw that there was no way to get out of this one. To tell the truth, she was to scared to even try.  
  
"So, now that your puny father is out of the way. You will be the one who will build this 'GR' that your father would not build for me." Frieza said to the girl in the middle of the room.  
  
"no" Bulma said low.  
  
"What was that?" Frieza looked at her.  
  
"I said 'NO'. Why would I build you something that my father wouldn't. Do you think killing him would make me work for you."  
  
"If you don't then I'll kill YOU!" Frieza said as he closed the space between them.  
  
"Fine! Kill me, cuz if you don't, I WILL!" Bulma yelled right back at him.  
  
This had everyone in the room dumbfounded. No one had ever yelled at Frieza. Not even Vegeta was that stupid.  
  
Frieza was taken back by this and walked away from her and laughed. He had never found someone who would stand up to him. This got him thinking. 'I wonder what she would be like in bed?' Frieza thought as her looked her over.  
  
Her blue hair and eyes that made you think she could look right into any man's soul. Her rose red lips to her well built body. Frieza now found himself dreaming of how it would be like to hold her and take her over and over and never letting any other man have her. He, however, was brought back from his dream when Zarbon asked him something.  
  
"Frieza?" Zarbon asked his lord.  
  
"Sorry dear Zarbon what was it that you asked?" Frieza asked.  
  
"What are we to do with her? If she'll not do what we ask of her, do we kill her, or." He didn't get to finish what he was going to say when he was stopped by Frieza holding up his hand. "What?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Frieza asked to him.  
  
"What?" Zarbon asked dumbfound.  
  
"I think that we have a unwonted listener." Frieza said as he looked around. "Vegeta don't you know that it is rude to listen in on others?" Frieza said as he walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do. He knew that he was going to get a beating for this.  
  
Bulma looked over and saw the man that Frieza called Vegeta. 'That can't be the same one that my father was trying to help, is it?' She thought as she looked over to him. She couldn't help but see how good looking he was.  
  
He was a about a foot taller then her and had a big build. He was in no way over weight. He was all muscle. She would have to say that he had zero percent body fat. It looked like he worked out 24/7. She would have to say that he was a little older then her and by the way he looked, she would say he has had one hell of a life.  
  
She looked at him and their eyes met. She felt her heart speed up and it felt as if it was going to jump right out of her. She was taken in by his beep eyes, they where so dark and looked like they could be the eyes of death themselves, but she also saw that there was much pain and hurt and a longing for love.  
  
They looked away but not before someone saw this. Frieza looked on as this happened and did not like the way his pet Vegeta was looking at his new toy. He WAS going to have this girl and there was nothing that Vegeta could do about it.  
  
"Now what to do to you both. Vegeta, you have been a pain to me and I only keep you around so that I can se your power to my will. And you Miss Bulma, You I need more then any one. And you will help me. I'll not let you go off and do such a thing like kill yourself before I get that GR. Do I make myself clear?" He said to both of them.  
  
"I'll never work for you!" Bulma said as she looked Frieza striate in the eyes.  
  
Frieza was not happy and walked up to her and was about to hit her full forces when Vegeta stepped in the way. Frieza stopped before he hit him and jumped back. He was not happy and that was clear by the look on his face.  
  
"ZARBON! Take the girl to my room and stay there till I get there! I have to show Vegeta here who is the stronger one is." Frieza said as he took on a fighting pose.  
  
"Yes sir." Zarbon said as he walked over to Bulma and picked her up, but not without her kicking and screaming.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU FEACK!" Bulma yelled as loud as she could.  
  
The other two grads left the room as well not wanting to get in the cross fire.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Frieza and saw that this was going to be one hell of a fight. He tried to keep from fighting with Frieza because he knew that he would lose. But this was something he knew he had to do. He didn't know why, but that he had to and that was it. He looked over to the lizard and saw the look that could kill.  
  
Frieza was in no way happy. He couldn't think of why he would step in to something that he would not gain from. He has always known Vegeta to only to things that to better him and he could care less about what others did. Then it hit Frieza 'I think that my little pet has grown a liking to MY toy. I don't know how, seeing as I've keeped her in the dungeon. But I can find that out later.'  
  
The room was now clear and he knew that he was going to kill the Prices once and for all.  
  
*** Bulma ***  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Bulma yelled as loud as she could. Nothing happened. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" This time something she got something, a meeting with the hard floor. She looked up to the man who dropped her and she saw a evil smile.  
  
"You said to put you down love." Zarbon said as he looked down at her. Bulma didn't like how he was looking at her and turned away. She looked around and saw that they were no longer in the hall, but in a very nice room. What scared her was that the only thing in the room was a bed. She looked over to Zarbon as he picked her up again and took her to the bed.  
  
He put her down and looked her over. He couldn't help the feeling of himself going hard due to being so close to her.  
  
"You know I have not had a woman for some time now." He said as he moved over her.  
  
Bulma was so scared she couldn't even breathe. 'w.wha.what are you going to do?" She asked in nothing more then a low tone. This got her a evil laugh.  
  
She looked at Zarbon and saw the evil lust in his eye. He crawled on the bed over Bulma and was now over her with his arms by the sides of her head.  
  
He bent down and licked her ear and then said. "Take you." He said in a very low tone that sent a chill down her back. The only thing she could think of was. 'Some out there help me!' She yelled in her mind.  
  
Oh that's it for right now. Tell me what you think and I'll get the other part out soon. 


	4. Ch 4

Here is part 04, I hope that you all have be liking it so far. I don't know when I'll be able to up-date again so I'll try to make this one longer and all. I hope that you all like it and tell me what you think of it. Oh and just to let you all know from this part on it's going to be 'R' big time. It's really dark and gloomy and all that kind of stuff. This chapter is leading up to something that happens in the next one. I hope that you like it and please tell me what you think about it.  
  
Last Time:  
  
She looked at Zarbon and saw the evil lust in his eye. He crawled on the bed over Bulma and was now over her with his arms by the sides of her head.  
  
He bent down and licked her ear and then said. "Take you." He said in a very low tone that sent a chill down her back. The only thing she could think of was, 'Some out there help me!' She yelled in her mind.  
  
This Time:  
  
Blue Hope Part 04 By: Firefly  
  
Vegeta and Frieza had been fighting for the last few minutes and Frieza had no idea that he had gotten this strong.  
  
Frieza knew that Vegeta had always been strong and that one day he would overpower him one day that was why he used Vegeta's home planet to get Vegeta to do what wonted.  
  
Vegeta was on one side of the room looking straight at Frieza and he showed no sign of backing down. He's armor was torn and in some areas his skin could be seen. He acted like nothing was wrong and still stared right at the lizard.  
  
"Well Vegeta it seems like you have been training more then I thought. You have gotten stronger than I can recall you where the last time we fought. Tell me. Do you look forward to do my dirty work?" He laughed as he looked on.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything just looked on. He was not about to get him the delight of getting in a fight of words.  
  
"Oh, come on Vegeta, you really do have to lighten up. You should go fuck some woman and get a good lay. Yes I think that's just what you need." He laughed again but this time he was no able to finish, for Vegeta slammed his fist right into Frieza's face.  
  
Frieza screamed out in pain as he held his face. "My Face! You'll pay for that monkey!" He yelled as he powered up.  
  
Vegeta just smiled and said." I think you look better. Now no one has to look at you ugly face when they talk to you." Vegeta laughed but was ready as he saw Frieza come right to him.  
  
They got into a lock and Frieza looked right into Vegeta's eyes and asked. " Why did you step in? You should have just let me hit that girl and had my fun with her. Now you get the crap beaten out of you and she'll get an even worst time now that I'm made. Really Vegeta I'd think that you are getting soft."  
  
Vegeta looked right back and him and glared. "And what if I am?" He said and saw the shocked look on Frieza's face.  
  
Frieza couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vegeta had just said that HE was getting soft. "Will, I'll just have to fix that now wont I?" He said and laughed. He though Vegeta back and held up is hand. In the middle of it was a small power ball that was growing bigger. Vegeta looked on as he knew that he couldn't out run this and just looked on as Frieza let go of it and it came right for him.  
  
Frieza looked on as the power ball hit Vegeta and smock covered the room. He didn't waste any time and left the room. He walked right to him bedchamber and couldn't stop thinking of what he was going to do to the girl. It was true that he liked both men and women, and that he would pick men over women, but this one was very different.  
  
He felt himself get hard at just the thought of her under him. He walked down the hall as a small evil smile made it's way onto his lips.  
  
*** Bulma***  
  
Bulma was so scared she didn't know what to do. Zarbon was licking his way down her neck and she knew that if she didn't do something soon. Then she was going to go though hell.  
  
Zarbon couldn't stop what he was doing. He had had lots of woman in his time but none like her. She would be the first. He knew that if Frieza saw this it would be his death, but he lose all thought of that when he looked at her. He made his way down to her breast and stared to undo her blouse.  
  
"Please don't do this." Bulma said as tears made there way into her blue eyes.  
  
"Don't worry love. It'll be over in no time and then Frieza will have you." he said as he laughed.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes tight and prayed that some one would save her. She knew that she had nothing over him. He was way bigger and a ton stronger then she could ever hope to be.  
  
All she could do was pray that her saver would came and quick  
  
***Chichi***  
  
Chichi was still down in the dungeons hoping that that man was getting Bulma. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her best friend. They had been friends all their life. They meat each other with they where little, Bulma was 3 and chichi was 4. Even though Chichi was older, Bulma always took care are her.  
  
If anything happened to her, she would be lost and not know what to do.  
  
Chichi looked around and saw that there was no one around. The guards where still knocked out, so she didn't have to worry about them. She looked down at the key that guy gave to her and then up at he door that would take her to the main hall.  
  
"I can't just stay here!" And with that she moved to the door and opened it. She didn't know where she was going but trusted it would be the right way.  
  
She moved fast and stayed to the dark corners so that she was not seen. She moved like the night and with out sound. She walked faster but then came to a dead stop when she heard some one coming down the hall she was on. She moved to were she would not be seen and watched as they waked by. She looked and saw that it was none other then Frieza. He looked like he was not happy about something.  
  
Chichi waited till he was gone and then looked to were he come from. Something in her told her to go see what made him made and it seemed to be from that hallway.  
  
She ran down the hall and stopped at a room that had smock coming out of it. He couldn't see anything, but something told her that it was ok to go in, so she did.  
  
She walked around trying to find something, anything. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She asked out in a loud yet low voice.  
  
The smock was starting to clear out and that's when she saw it. There was a body not to far away from where she was. She ran up to it and looked down. She couldn't tell how it was, but one thing she did see, what that it was the same guy who had saved her.  
  
She couldn't just let him stay there so she pulled him up and put and arm around her shoulder. She looked down and she that he was beaten but bad was needed help. She took him to a wall and leaned him up to it.  
  
She looked at him and saw that he was coming too and she told him to not move.  
  
"Don't move. You could have something broken and if you do anyth." She was cute off buy him looking up at her. ".ing." She finished.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?" He said before he recalled that she was they same young girl who he saved.  
  
"I'm just returning the favor." Chichi said to him. "Look I know that you were trying to help me and my friend and I just can't leave you to die." She said as she looked around in her clothes.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"You'll see. So what is your name and what dose Frieza wont with you?" Chichi asked trying to find out some more about this guy.  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta. And if I don't work for Frieza, He'll kill all my people and plow up my home planet." He said. He didn't know why he was telling her all this but something told him that she was someone that he could trust. "So who are you and your friend? And what dose Frieza what with her?" He asked as she still was looking for something.  
  
"My name is Chichi, and my friend is named Bulma. We are the last known humans. We come from a planet called Earth. Frieza found out that we were working to over power him and.and he took the strongest of us. HE killed the men, he didn't wont us to have any children. He thinks that they will grow up to kill him. He took Bulma and her father. Her father, being the only male. He forced him into doing things for him. He would use Bulma to make him work. He would work and work till one day he came up with an idea, the GR. I don't know what it is. They only two people who now was him and Bulma. He made Bulma promise not to tell anyone what it was or to ever build it. He even told her that no matter what happened to him, she could never build it."  
  
She stopped and took out a small pouch out and pulled out a bean. "Here take this. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Vegeta did as she said and took the bean from her and looked at it before he put in his mouth and ate it. It was not the best think he's had, but he felt different.  
  
"What was that?" He asked as he looked down and saw that he no longer had any cute and buries anymore. And he could feel his power return to him tenfold.  
  
"That is a bean we grow on Earth. I only have a few left. They give you back all your strength and then same. Anyway Like I was saying. Bulma knew that she couldn't let her father down and now she's the only one who knows about the 'GR'. I have the felling that Frieza is not going to kill her, but I don't know if he'll hurt her. She's tuff, but she can only take so much before she brakes."  
  
Chichi said as she looked over to Vegeta. "So are you all better now?"  
  
Vegeta stood up and looked himself over. "Yeah, lets got get your friend, I have a plan that'll work out for the best for all of us." He said as he walked over to the door. "If you some with me you have to stay out of the way. Is that clear?"  
  
Chichi nodded yes and they took to the halls again looking for the one person who may hold the very key to saving them all from the one thing that made all their lives a living hell. Frieza.  
  
That's all for part 04. I hope that you all liked it and please r/r and tell me what you think. 


	5. Ch 5

Hey All I'm back! I told you that I would try to get it out and here it is. I hope that you like this part..it's going to be kinda dark. Just to let you all know. I hope that you like it and please R/R, I would love to know what you think about it.  
  
Last Time:  
  
Vegeta stood up and looked himself over. "Yeah, lets got get your friend, I have a plan that'll work out for the best for all of us." He said as he walked over to the door. "If you come with me you have to stay out of the way. Is that clear?"  
  
Chichi nodded yes and they took to the halls again looking for the one person who may hold the very key to saving them all from the one thing that made all their lives a living hell. Frieza.  
  
This Time:  
  
Blue Hope Part 05 By: Firefly  
  
Bulma Couldn't believe that this was going to happen to her. She was only 19 years old! She was saving herself for the one man that she would stay with her whole life, her husband.  
  
But the way that things where going that was never to be. She could feel him on her and she was hoping that some one would save her before he got much further.  
  
Her wish was soon to be her nightmare.  
  
The door was blown open and Frieza walked in and saw what was going on. He saw Zarbon on his woman and that made him see red. He disappeared and then reappeared right behind Zarbon and though him off of Bulma.  
  
"Wha.." Zarbon was about to yell at who ever stopped him having his fun, but all the color from his face drained from him when he saw who it was. "F.Frieza? What are you doing here?" He asked not recalling that he was in Frieza's room.  
  
"What am I doing? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??? I told you to take to my room... not to take her IN my room!" He yelled as he walked slowly to him.  
  
Zarbon was still on the floor with and has his shirt undone and was about to undo his paints but had not yet gotten that far.  
  
Zarbon didn't know what to say to his master. He knew that he was going to kill him, but he couldn't think to say anything to try and stop him.  
  
Frieza put up his hand and a power ball was forming in it. Zarbon looked right in Frieza's eye and something came to mind. 'If I'm going to die, why not go out with a bang?!'  
  
"What are you looking at?" Zarbon deared to say back to Frieza.  
  
Frieza was taken back at this, no one had talked back to him before that girl came along, and now with her here more seem to be doing it. He didn't like this at all. He let go of the power ball and it full right at Zarbon and hit him right on.  
  
There was nothing he could do to stop it. One minute he was there, the next he was no more then smock and ash.  
  
Frieza was not happy about this and turned over to look at Bulma on his bed. This alone got him on a good side. He walked over to he and looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Now the real fun begins." He said as he crawled up the bed and onto her.  
  
Bulma trued her head. She couldn't believe that this was going to really happen to her.  
  
***Another part of the ship***  
  
Vegeta and Chichi moved along the halls trying to find out where Frieza could be. He was trying to feel his ki out but it was like it just was gone. 'He must be hiding it.' Vegeta thought as he ran down another hall.  
  
"We have to hurry." He heard Chichi say in a low voice. He knew that Her friend was not have the best time in his life right now but he was trying is best. Then something came to his mind.  
  
"We have to get a room." He said as he looked over at Chichi.  
  
Chichi didn't know what he was talking about. She was hoping that he wasn't going to try anything on her. She didn't ask why, she knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.  
  
They walked some more till he saw his room not too far away. He knew that Frieza's was on the other side and knew what he had to do.  
  
He took Chichi's hand in his and pulled her into the room. Once inside he locked the door and trued the lights on. He walked over to his desk and dialed something into what looked like a computer.  
  
The next thing she saw she was not thinking of.  
  
"Kakarot? Is that you?" Vegeta asked to the Computer.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing? You know that you're not subpost to call on this line. What if Frieza finds out? He'll kill you and me and everyone else!" a voice called back.  
  
"You know how you always ask me why don't we fight back?" Vegeta asked into the screen.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well now we are. I have had all I can take of Frieza and I think I have found out what is going to help us." Vegeta said as he looked over to Chichi. Chichi walked over to him and looked on the screen.  
  
What she saw made her feel like a little four-year-old with a crush all over again. The young man on the screen was around her age and had the smile of a little boy on his birthday. His eyes where dark and so what his hair, but there was something about him that she was just drawn to.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked then he saw the girl by Vegeta and was at a lose of words. He had never seen anything like her before.  
  
"I have to go help get her friend back, they are from Earth." Vegeta said. Chichi saw this and saw that once he had, Kakarot looked like he was just told that his great great great grandmother was still alive.  
  
"How? Frieza..Said that it was no more?!" He said as he looked at Vegeta trying to find the answer.  
  
"Yes Earth is gone, but there where three survivors." He looked down. "Now there are only two. I'll tell you all about it latter. Right now we have to get off this ship."  
  
"Right! I got it. I'll tell the others what is going on and we'll be ready for you." He said as he ended the call.  
  
Vegeta looked back to Chichi and told her what they were going to do. "You'll have to go now. There are only two pods left that I have a code for and that we can use with out others really thinking about it. I'll send you first and then I'll go and get your friend." He didn't let Chichi say anything before he took her hand in his and took off running out the door again after grabbing a bag full of something.  
  
*** Bulma***  
  
She couldn't think that after all her years that she this was how it was going to happen. She had dreamed of this happening, only she was happy about it all those times before.  
  
Frieza looked her over and knew that he would not kill her, but keep her and use her over and over again.  
  
Bulma thought that all was lost then she thought of something. If she played thins just right, she might be able to get out of this some how.  
  
"Frieza?" Bulma said to him in a sexy voice. She knew that this was turning him on even more and hoped that it would all work out.  
  
"Yes? My Dear?" He asked as he looked up to her.  
  
"It just came to me that it would be a LOT better if I didn't fight you on this." She said talking about what was about to happen.  
  
"So you have came to see my side? How good." He said as he moved faster trying to get to his goal.  
  
"Yes and for me to do that I would love to take a nice bath, alone. So that way I'm all clean for you." 'I hope he falls for it.' Bulma thought as she looked at him thinking about what she had just told him.  
  
"Fine, But if you try anything, you'll pay for it, Understood?" He said as he got off of her. 'Deep down inside he knew better, but he was just going to have to wait and see.  
  
Bulma took no time in jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom. When she was in she locked the door. She looked all over and saw another door. She looked around and saw that bath. She walked over to it and turned it on so Frieza would think that she was in taking a bath.  
  
When that was done, she looked over and saw herself in a mirror. 'Man I look like I'm the walking dead.' She said. She looked around some more and saw what looked to be a dresser of some kind. She walked over and looked inside and what she saw made her smile.  
  
Inside was all kind of cloths. She looked over herself and then looked back into the dresser. "Anything is better then this." She said and took something out.  
  
She took off her rages and but on her new cloths and looked in the mirror. She now had on a tit black tank top on that fit her just right, It showed off her arms and form to her liking. He them had on a black skirt that fell all the way to the floor. It had cuts all the way up both side to allow for her to run. She took out a deep blue shahs And tied it around her waste. This made it where she was not all in black. It also fell to the floor and made he look as if she was some kind of fighter.  
  
She knew that she didn't have much time and that Frieza was going to be in there any time to take her. She looked around and looked at the other door.  
  
She walked over to it and opened it and to her luck it was not locked. She walked in and closed it. She couldn't see anything for the room was as black and what she was in. She could tell that it was not a room, but a dark hall or even tunnel. She tried to feel around to see if she could find anything that would turn any light on but found nothing.  
  
She knew that she just had to walk and find out what was at the end. She walked for what to her seemed like a lifetime. Looked up and found a small crack to be what looked like another door.  
  
She got to it and opened it and what she saw startled her. It was a dark room but in the middle was a what looked like to be a table with a glass bubble over it.  
  
She walked over and looked into it and what she saw took the breath right out of her. There right before her was the most beautiful women that she had ever seen. She had long black heir and looked as thought she was in a forever sleep.  
  
Bulma looked around and saw that there was two other doors three is she counted the one she came out of. She looked to one and knew that that would be the one she would go out of. She wished that she knew how that women was but she also knew that is she stayed then she would have to faces Frieza and that was something she didn't wont to have happen.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it but not before she heard a voices.  
  
'Help him, you are the only one who can save him, please save my son.' Then it was dark again.  
  
That's it for this part. I hope that you all like it and keep looking for another up-date. I really don't know when, But I'm trying for ya'll. R/R and Tell me what you think. And thank you so much for those off you who have r/r'ed me.  
  
NEXT TIME..Bulma runs around trying to find Chichi and runs into Vegeta. Will they get out before Frieza get them???? And What was that Voices that Bulma heard in that room???? Find out next time. 


	6. UpDate

Up-date!!! Ok sorry to let you all down, but I'll not be able to update anytime soon. Do to many health things going on. I'm also here to tell you that I have a different name.  
  
Old one...Firefly  
  
New one...SaberP4  
  
I AM still working on them and I AM going to up-date and when I do you ALL be very VERY happy. I'm working on all of then and I'm making it where I'll be able to put more out sooner..If you would like any more info.....E-mail me at Firefly8503@hotmail.com  
  
I'll be more then happy to tell ya anything you would like to know...again I'm so very sorry.  
  
SaberP4  
  
1st up date......Blue hope..part 6-8 2nd up-date.....Dark Prince..part 8-10 3rd up-date...unknown..that one is still up in the air..any picks????? E- mail me and tell me what one you would like to see.  
  
Also I'm doing something where you tell me what you would like to happen in a story and I'll do it..but it has to be clean.and tasteful...no crap....ok...so tell me what you would like and I'll see what I can do. 


	7. Ch 6

Hey I'm back, Sorry for the long wait. I hope that you'll all forgive me. Anyway I hope that you all like this chapter. I've worked really hard on it to get it done. Sorry to let you all know but it's going to be some time before I get back around to working on this story again. I'll try to do my best to make this a long one for all you that have been waiting for a long time. Please R and R. I like to know what ppl think about me work. Also I know that some ppl complain about me spelling and I would like to say sorry for that too. I try to get these out as fast as I can and don't really look at that..sorry, I'll do my best for that not to happen in this one. Ok I think that I have talked way to much. I hope that you like.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess, Chosa, MidnightShadow38, HighFly8907, Sky9802, adbzfan2K03, Izzy, ~*Punk_Vegeta_Inu-Yasha_Luver*~ , and D-Chan.  
  
I hope that all you like this part.  
Last time:  
  
Bulma looked around and saw that there were two other doors three if she counted the one she came out of. She looked to one and knew that that would be the one she would go out of. She wished that she knew who that women was but she also knew that if she stayed then she would have to faces Frieza and that was something she didn't wont to have happen.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it but not before she heard a voices.  
  
'Help him, you are the only one who can save him, please save my son.' Then it was dark again.  
  
This Time:  
  
Blue Hope Part 06 By: SaberP4 (also known as Firefly and Ko-chan to some of you.)  
  
Bulma had been running down the same hallway for what seemed to be forever. She couldn't get that voice out of her head. What was it meaning? And the one thing.WHO was it? I couldn't have been that woman in the room.could it? She couldn't waste her time thinking about it. She had to find Chichi and get out of here. She knew that ones Frieza knew she was gone, he would go after Chichi to find out where she was. 'I can't let her end up like dad.'  
  
At the thought of her lost father, tears made there way into her eyes. She was still running down the hall but she couldn't see anything. She was running so fast that she didn't even see the person right in front of her. She ran right into them and hit the floor.  
  
She dried off her eyes and looked up and saw a young man in front of her. He was looking down on her in a way that made it look like he was sorry. He had jet-black hair that stood strait up like a black fire.  
  
**Vegeta** Vegeta had put Chichi into the pod just a few minuets ago and took no time in looking for her friend. He just knew that he had to find her. If what Chichi had said was true.then the fight with Frieza was just beginning.  
  
***Five minuet ago***  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall with Chichi close behind him. They had made it to the dock and were very close to the pods. He looked back and looked at her.  
  
"You'll go in this one. I'll go and get your friend. When you land on the planet Kakarot will meat up with you and talk you to the palace. There you can wash up, get something to eat and get so sleep. Don't worry about your friend. I'll find her." Vegeta said as he opened to pod door and showed her how to get in and how it worked.  
  
"Umm.." Chichi stared to say. "Sir, there is something you should know about Bulma, my friend." She looked down. " I don't know if you know this, but she is Bulma Briefs. Her father is.or was the doctor that Frieza feared so much. She is the only one that can stop this. Her father had the plans to build a great weapon, and her was going to do that for the King, but, then Frieza found out about it and took him and a few others. I was lucky that I was taken. For the others where all killed and then Earth.." Chichi couldn't even think about her home with out getting all worked up over it. "The point is.Bulma is the only one who knows of it now. Her father.. Frieza killed her father, and know He has Her. I know Bulma. She'd kill herself before she let that monster have the plans. You have to get her. Please." Chichi was now crying and looked up to see Vegeta looking at her with hope.  
  
"Not many people know this, but I know what it is like to have Frieza kill you loved ones. He killed me mother and then took me. I'm the Prince Of Vegeta. I was to be sent to earth to talk to this Doctor Briefs. I swore to my mother that I would do what I was to do. I'll get her back before Frieza dose anything." Vegeta said to her. He knew that they couldn't stay there and talk all day long. So he closed the door and launched the pod.  
  
He took no time for him to take back to the halls running like a mad man trying to find her. He turned a corner and was hit. He looked down and saw blue hair. She looked up and those eyes. He looked down and knew that his looking was over.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma looked up when she heard her name. "How do you know my name?" She asked.  
  
"Your friend told me, Chichi I believe her name was." Vegeta said as he got down and helped her up.  
  
"How do you know her, Where is she you had better not have done anything to her or I'll kill you!" Bulma said as he pulled away from him.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe this. "I didn't hurt her, I saved her. She's safe. She's on her way to Vegeta. That's where we are now going." He didn't even say anything before he took her hand and took down the hall running to get to the pod.  
  
"Umm.You know me.but I don't know you." She asked as he pulled her into the hanger.  
  
"I'm."  
  
"Vegeta" Said another voice. one they all knew.  
  
"Frieza" Bulma and Vegeta said together as they looked around to see a very pissed off lizard.  
  
Bulma knew that Frieza was mad at her for leaving but she had no idea of what he would wont with this man.  
  
"He's here for me.Just let me go and you get away.I'll find another way to get out of here." Bulma said to Vegeta.  
  
'What is she thinking? Frieza doesn't look happy.' Vegeta thought then recalled that he asked for her to be put in his room. A small smile played on Vegeta's faces as he thought 'He never got any.'  
  
"So Frieza, can't even lay a small young girl?" Vegeta asked.  
  
At the sound of Vegeta crud remark Frieza saw red. Vegeta knew that this just made him more pissed off and knew that if he didn't get the girl and himself out soon that they would not be going anywhere.  
  
Vegeta took a step out and blocked Bulma from Frieza. At this point Bulma had not clue at to what was going on. She looked to Vegeta and saw that he was a little taller then her and had a very set stone look on his faces.  
  
Frieza has all he could handle. He had, had all he could of those two. He then looked at the two and laughed. "You two have been nothing but a pain in the ass for me, and now I can get rid for the both of you." He put up his hand and a small round red ball formed.  
  
Vegeta knew that he had to do something and fast. He looked over at Bulma and took no time in pulling her in to the pod. He looked back just in time to see a red flash.  
  
All he remembered was hearing was the girl scream and then everything went black.  
  
*** On Plant Vegeta ***  
  
Chichi had long ago landed and was now being shown around the Palace however her mind was not on what her guide was telling her. She was too worried about that man and Bulma. She found out that the man was Price Vegeta and was to become the King. She also found out that he was taken away from his home at a young age and was told that if he ever was to go and fight against Frieza, that Frieza would kill all his people and destroy the planet.  
  
It was clear to her now that they all had just pushed Frieza over the edge and there was no turning back. They all had just pulled themselves into the war that would pick who would be the strongest and who would live.  
  
Chichi looked over to her guide. He was the young man that Vegeta was talking to on the ship. His name was Kakarot. He was the Prince's Best friend and trainer. He was taller the Chichi at 5" 11' with black hair and jet eyes. He was funny and really cute. 'Did I just say that he was cute?' Chichi asked herself.  
  
It was true that it had been a long time for her with out any love in her life. But could it be this man?  
  
"So your from Earth?" He asked.  
  
"Umm yes, Me and Bulma are the last one's that we know of from home." Chichi said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry to hear about that. I don't know what it's like to lose you home and family. I do know that I would die if anything happened to this place." He said then looked down.  
  
"You do know that we are going to have to fight him now.From what I understand Frieza is really pissed off. One think I would like to know is why he has it out for your Prince?" She asked. They had now stopped walking and where out in the gardens.  
  
"Not many people know this, but Vegeta is said to be the one person strong enough to kill Frieza. When he found out about him he wasted no time in trying to get him. However his father was holding off. His father, the King, was working with a Doctor from Earth, Bulma's father. When Frieza found this out he came here and killed the Queen and King and took Vegeta. He then later went to Earth and.you know what happened there." He looked down.  
  
He didn't wont to remind her of what she had lost. He knew that she was thinking about her lost home and needed to say something to change he mind.  
  
"So.How old are you?" He asked with a big smile.  
  
"Umm.I'm 20." She answered. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm 24 in Earth years..In Vegeten years.ummmm 10" He said looking down in a childish kind of way.  
  
"That's cool...So how about The Prince?" She asked liking finding out about this place.  
  
"He's 25. Even thought sometimes he'll act like a little kid." He said laughing. Chichi could help but laugh ether.  
  
"Bulma's 19. She may be younger then me, but she always looks out for me like I'm the younger sister." Chichi then looked down. "I hope that she's ok."  
  
Kakarot looked over to her and couldn't help fighting the need to hold her. 'What is this feeling? Is this what dad was tell me about what I'd feel when I meat the right girl?' He looked at her and couldn't fight it any more.  
  
He walked up to her and put his arms around her. He felt her stiffen up but then fall into him more. The both couldn't help but feel that this was so right.  
  
He wished that they could say like that forever but was called back to the real world when he felt a burst of power. He pulled away from Chichi and looked up.  
  
"What is it?" Chichi asked as she saw the look on his face.  
  
"We need to get to the control room now. I think things just took a turn for the worst."  
  
Ok that's all for this part. Sorry. Just to let you all know here are how old everyone is.  
  
Vegeta: 25 Kakarot: 24 Chichi: 20 Bulma: 19  
  
I hope that you all liked it and please R&R I would love to know what you all think about this one. Love you all. 


End file.
